Missing
by aspie insomniac 99
Summary: Full summary is inside the story. Overall this is an N / oc story. Don't like ? Don't read. Flames and trolls will not be tolerated and will be removed immediately. This story might be edited when I'm not feeling lazy, but I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless. Don't judge too harshly as this is my first N / oc story. Thank you, happy reading !


**{S}** ummary: Atsuko Hoshiko. She's a pokemon trainer and a reclusive girl who isn't hesitant on putting anyone in their place when the time called for it. With her little sister, Mayu, off on her own journey, she thought everything was perfect. That is, until she realized she was the object of an ex-friend's affection. Now she has nothing but her memories and the hope of escape to turn to…

️( **!** ) read these warnings prior to reading, this contains:

\- rape

\- language

\- sexual themes

\- implied / stated death

\- one-sided relationship ( temporarily, depending if i turn this into a fleshed out story )

 _im not sure if i should turn this into a full out fic or just keep it less than 4 chapters. do let me know what you guys think bc i need feedback lol. hope you guys enjoy reading this_

 _when im not lazy, i might edit this a little bit, but so far im happy with what i wrote currently_

* * *

" _Please, please, forgive me… but I won't be home again- maybe someday, you'll look up, and barely conscious, you'll say to no one: 'isn't something missing..?'_ "

\- _Missing_ , by Evanescence

* * *

[ | **i** \- defiance | ]

Sleep. Dear Arceus, all she wanted to do was sleep… was that too much to ask ? More than likely, as she couldn't sleep right now. Her dreamworld was her sanctuary, and it was much better than the hell she had to go through in the real world. This was insane- why won't he just let her go ? Just being in this prison was slowly driving her mad; so much so she considered going to intensive therapy from her forced isolation after she eventually escapes. Or… if she doesn't manage to escape and she's stuck here for the rest of her life, she had a back up plan to off herself as her final act of rebellion. The question was… how should she do it ?

There was no rope to tie to the ceiling, nor a sharp blade- dear Arceus, why were her options so limited ?

Atsuko missed her pokemon- her only companions and best friends along with her sister, Mayu. They've been through thick and thin. When her older brother died of cancer and her mother was killed during a home invasion, they've grieved and gone through it together. Where are her pokemon now ? Gone… He released them. Her sister ? She was out on her own journey, exploring Unova to her heart's content. Mayu was now 15 years old, and is probably too preoccupied with everything currently to notice her only surviving sister was missing. However, they've always kept in contact through constant calls and texts- now Atsuko wasn't answering her… it was like she just dropped off the face of the Earth.

Mayu might be worried sick about her…

If only… if only she could call upon Dialga and have Him reverse time so that she never met him- maybe this never would've happened if they had never met. Oh, what Atsuko would _give_ to not have this happening.

Arceus, she should've created her last will and testament a month before this happened. If she didn't make it, the least she could do was leave everything she owned to her beloved sister.

[ **flashback, 2 years ago** ]

" _Hey, Atsuko! When I come back, I promise, you'll have a new pokemon!" Mayu chirped excitedly as she prepped her bookbag and pokeballs for her journey. With the pokemon Atsuko bred last month just for her, she felt absolutely ready to go off and explore the region of Unova. The older female looked up from the food she was preparing for dinner, tilting her head at her sister's promise. "Oh? What will you bring me?" She asked, her tone clearly playful._

" _Victini!" She declared with earnest. Atsuko's jaw almost dropped at the announcement. "V-Victini? Mayu, you don't have to capture that pokemon for me… Don't go to great lengths just to get it for me. You go on this journey to find yourself. You write your own destiny." The eldest sibling clearly didn't want to have her sister put herself in danger just to capture Victini for her. If Atsuko wanted that mythical creature, she would go get it herself. "I can and I will! Come on, Atsu- you deserve Victini! After everything we've been through together, I will get Victini, bring him to you, and you will be the best of friends!"_

 _Arceus, her sister was so sweet- Atsuko has done everything for her as her mother figure even helped her prep for her journey by giving her all level 8 pokemon, and the 13 year old wants to repay her for all of that by capturing a mythical pokemon. Her ambition reminded Atsuko of their mother- her ambitious nature clearly rubbed off on both of her daughters, however, Mayu's ambition was more obvious than Atsuko's. Although the eldest female heavily doubted her sister would ever catch Victini, she simply decided to put some faith into it. Not enough for high hopes, but there's some sort of faith in her sister. After all, she could be proven wrong through Mayu getting lucky and she manages to capture the elusive creature._

" _Alright, little sis. I wish you the best of luck in catching him! Now come on over to the living room, dinner's almost ready and our favorite movie will be on in five!_ "

" _Coming, Atsuko!_ "

 _Tomorrow was going to be the last time she'd ever see Mayu until whenever she decides to come home, and Atsuko was going to make the most of tonight with her._

[ **end flashback** ]

 _Mayu… I hope you're alr- !_

The abrupt sound of the dungeon door opening jolted her out of her half awake realm, but she didn't want to lift her head. She was too tired to. "Atsuko… look at me." A male voice suddenly said, the footsteps approaching her slowly, almost menacingly. Automatically, her heart raced in fear… that voice… _N_ \- it was him. What was he here for ? To ask if she was giving in ? That she's finally submitting to him ? No. Absolutely not- she had a fucking pride to keep and she'd be damned if such pride was broken in less than a month of captivity.

"Leave me alone… I'm not giving in, N…" She hissed out softly, purple orbs narrowing slightly from underneath her fire-red hair. "You can beat me… hurt me… torture me… even kill me, but no matter what happens I refuse to bend to your wishes." Her defiance against the King was so clear as day, even in her own thoughts, _Don't you ever touch my sister either, because if you do I swear to Arceus I will rip you apart with my own two hands. I don't give a rattata's ass if I end up in the Distortion World for it_. Mayu was the only one keeping her going as of right now; she loses her, and she'll just lose all will to live. "As if I'd ever send you to the execution blocks. You're too important to me." He retorted, sneering at the mere thought of killing her. No, he couldn't. _Wouldn't_ , even. No matter how much she angers him, he would never end her life. "If I'm so important to you, then let me go!" Her voice was demanding, but it didn't faze him the slightest. "No. We already discussed this. You are mine, and letting you go is not an option. Not on my watch."

 _Arceus, rain Judgement on the world and save me from enduring this mess, please…_

Atsuko was just about to drown him out and fall back asleep as a way to ignore him only to feel her arms be pulled up, so she now was standing instead of sitting in the corner like she was just seconds earlier. "Besides…" He began, lightly running his fingers against her spine. "I have much planned for you." Just the mere words sent a shudder of fright through her. _No… I'd rather be burned alive at the center of Earth_ , she thought to herself, squirming in his grip, suddenly vocalizing her thoughts in a slightly different way. "Forget it, N. I want no part of it as you can blatantly see." She sneered, shaking her head. It wasn't long until she felt a little prick to the back of her shoulder, causing her to flinch in slight pain. _Damn it, a sedative… Fuck you, N !_ He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, brushing his lips against her ear. "You don't have a choice on the matter now, do you?"

Seconds after that, Atsuko's world went black.


End file.
